Oral Fixation
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Will's obsession with Abigail turns awkward... (Strong sexual content warning)


**WARNING: **Strong sexual content - please keep all hateful comments about the pairing to yourself. Thank you!

"Oral Fixation"  


It had been another long, lazy day of fishing, and both Will and Abigail were packing things up for the evening. Suddenly, the latter began to grow agitated.

"Will, these stupid waders are a lot harder to get off than they look..."

He looked up from his fishing equipment and smiled. "Need any help? I've already got everything taken care of over here."

"Would you mind?" Abigail spared him a hopeful glance, teetering as she continued to struggle with the waders. "I just can't seem to get this over my shoe…"

Abandoning his pole and tackle, Will came over to Abigail and encouraged her to take hold of his arms. "Just hold onto me while I pull, ok?"

When she nodded, Will began to tug on the waders as Abigail lifted her leg. Her balancing act soon turned into a fit of hopping, and amidst a stroke of bad luck, Abigail shrieked and staggered right into Will's unsuspecting embrace. He caught her with a grunt, surprised by her sudden weight. More disconcerting still, he blushed when he realized that the soft, delicate curve of her mouth was pressed lightly against his throat, her lips parting and releasing a rush of warm, tantalizing air against his neck. His skin prickled.

Tightening his grip on her waist, Will didn't realize he was holding his breath until Abigail looked up at him with her round, luminous blue eyes.

"Thanks," she mumbled, flushing beneath his gaze. "I, um…I think you can let go now."

Abruptly stepping back, Will nodded and flashed her an uneasy smile. It embarrassed him how he suddenly felt uncomfortable in her presence. Things had seemed normal between them earlier on, so why did everything suddenly feel so awkward?

Turning away from him, Abigail bent over and shimmied the rest of the way out of her waders. If he didn't know any better, Will would've thought she was trying to accentuate her ass for his benefit. Swallowing, he grabbed his tackle and moved to pack it up with his belongings. He didn't have time to humor his false assessments.

A few hours later, it was dusk and Will was enjoying a couple beers in the privacy of his own tent. Abigail was off doing God only knows what in her own tent, but he somehow felt better knowing she wasn't with him. After what had happened earlier that evening, he didn't know if he could trust himself around her.

"Will?"

He jerked up in shock, attempting to hide his beer as Abigail came crawling into his tent. "Uhhh…yeah? You ok?"

"I don't want to be in that teeny tent all by myself," she complained.

Will swallowed. "Well, uh…I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all, but this tent is just as 'teeny' as yours, and will now be even_ teenier_ with you in it."

Abigail pouted. "I don't care – I don't want to be alone right now." Spotting the beer he was unsuccessfully hiding, she brightened and asked, "Can I have some?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Would I have asked if I was?" Sitting down alongside him, Abigail poked his arm and cajoled, "C'mon, Will, I'm nineteen – that's close enough to the legal age."

He snorted. "'Close enough' doesn't make it right."

"Ugh, you men of the law are _so_ uptight. Don't you ever like to break bad?"

"Not when you're involved, I don't."

With a snort, Abigail swiped the beer and quickly jerked back, successfully avoiding Will's outstretched hands.

_"Hey!"_

She giggled, triumphant as she took a sip from the bottle. Her excitement was short-lived. Making a face, she coughed once and spat, "Ugh, this is _so_ gross! Why do movies always make it seem like drinking's so great?"

Will's eyes danced with amusement. "You've never drank before?"

Sending him a pointed look, Abigail admonished, "No, of course not – are you forgetting who my dad was? He'd never let me even _look_ at a beer, let alone drink one. His rules were way too strict."

"I'm sorry…" Moving to sit upright, Will reached out his hand and asked, "Can I have that back now?"

Abigail scoffed. "I didn't say I wouldn't drink it – I need to experience getting trashed at least once."

"Abby…"

"C'mon, Will, you owe me one…_please?"_

He winced. She was right – between the two of them, they both deserved to numb away the pain, if only for a little while. Begrudgingly fetching another beer from his cooler, Will muttered, "Sure, fine, whatever…just don't throw up all over me if you can't handle it." He heard her snort, but she seemed appeased.

Glancing at Abigail out of the corner of his eye, Will laughed when she pinched her nose to avoid the taste. "You look ridiculous," he teased.

"Well, isn't that the point? People who drink are _supposed_ to look ridiculous." Grimacing when she realized she was only halfway through, she irritably asked, "So how soon 'til I feel a buzz? I dunno how much more of this I can take…"

"Well, it depends," Will said. "Depending on how much of a lightweight you are, it may take one to three beers."

"Are you _kidding_ me? Couldn't you just like…I dunno…inject it into my veins, or something?"

Chuckling at the look on her face, Will placed the cooler in between them and smiled. "Don't worry, I highly doubt you'll need more than two."

Abigail pushed the cooler out of the way and scooted toward him, raising her now empty bottle in a half-hearted salute. "Hit me, barkeep!"

"Are…are you sure?"

Annoyed by the concern on Will's face, she opened the cooler herself and pulled out a new bottle. "Since I'm not unconscious, the obvious answer is yes." Pinching her nose, Abigail once more began to guzzle down the booze as quickly as possible, Will sighing as he set his beer off to the side. He knew it'd be wise to stay sober in case she needed help.

When Abigail had ingested about half of the second beer, she turned her large, coquettish eyes toward him and smiled. Will swallowed. Something about her expression reminded him of earlier – of when her mouth had brushed against his throat in a soft, yet intimate caress. What the hell was the matter with him? Abigail was his _ward,_ for Chrissakes. She trusted him to keep her safe – he could _never_ breach that trust.

Unfortunately for him, Abigail didn't seem to recognize (or care about) boundaries. She leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder, her lashes bowing as she asked, "Can you tell me something about your past? I'll bet you were a total nerd growing up."

Despite the invasion of his personal space, Will felt himself relax as he slipped an arm around her waist. "And what if I was? Would you really begrudge a man his books?"

"Well, as long as you weren't reading 'little girl books,' I guess it's ok."

Will laughed at that, and before long, the two fell into a surprisingly easy conversation about literature, Will's nomadic lifestyle as a boy, and what he hoped to do in the future.

"Does that future include me?" Abigail asked, thus interrupting Will's introspective tangent.

He paused, startled by her question. "Oh, well, I…uh…w-why do you ask?"

"'Cause I like you a lot…and 'cause I don't want you to leave." Abigail almost appeared weepy within the dim lighting (it would seem she was a moody drinker), and she surprised him when her hand came over his cheek. She leaned forward then, her breath hot and sour as it scorched his upper lip.

"Abby, w-what are you doing?"

"C'mon, Will," she whispered. "I see the way you look at me…"

"The way I look at you? The way I look at you _how?"_

"Like you wanna fuck…" Abigail flashed a dopey smile and pressed her forehead to his, her hand now coming over his chest as she bit her lip. _"Do_ you wanna fuck me, Will? 'Cause I'll let you…"

She ghosted several kisses along his chin and he shuddered, his breath hitching as her lips dipped down toward his throat. Her mouth latched onto his pulse point and her tongue darted out, circling the area as he gripped her arms.

"Abby," Will rasped. "Abby, wait…" To his embarrassment, he could feel his cock beginning to tap and strain at the front of his pants, thus alerting the girl to her job well done. Shaking his head, he gripped at her more tightly and pleaded, "No, no, we can't…you're drunk, and I won't do that to you."

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Abigail purred, nuzzling him. "'sides, don't they say your 'true desires' come up when you're buzzed? Maybe we both wanna fuck and didn't know it."

Will swallowed. "That's…that's _not_ true."

"Yeah? Then prove it…" Abigail reached up and tugged on Will's curls, causing him to flinch – not because it hurt, but because he could feel his resolve starting to crumble. Trembling when she dipped a hand beneath his shirt, Will leaned into her touch and allowed her to kiss him, his mouth urging more strongly into hers as her fingers trailed down the flat, quivering planes of his torso.

Abigail's tongue glossed his lips and she lifted a leg, now straddling him as her bright eyes locked with his clouded ones. Will sharply inhaled and clenched his teeth, finding it difficult to swallow when she began to nudge her hips into his. Resisting the urge to thrust up between her thighs, Will grasped her hips and helped her rock into his arousal. Each time he pushed down on the small of her back, her clothed cunt would glide over the rigid bump of him, his teeth grazing her earlobe as he cupped her petite breasts. He heard her whine softly. The sensation of the rough, scratchy denim rubbing against his aching cock was becoming too much to bear; he was desirous of feeling Abigail writhing against his bulge without anything in the way.

Wriggling her hips, Abigail tugged on Will's collar and brought her lips to his throat. She slowly circled her cunt around the massive bulge that swelled beneath his jeans. She whimpered, curling her toes as she rocked against him, her wetness seeping through the thin fabric of her panties and into her own jeans. When she heard him growl low in his throat, a feeling of womanly pride overcame her. She'd never heard a man make sounds like that before, let alone because of her.

Will didn't know how much more of this he could take. Breath growing shallow, his face flushed as Abigail continued to jerk and grind against his swelling arousal, his teeth gritting as he began to impatiently thrust up between the apex of her thighs. Her lips melded strongly into his and he made a soft, eager noise in the back of his throat. With his fingers tangling through her hair, he returned the kiss with equal fervor, her mouth slipping from his before she nipped at his chin. Her hand trailed down his chest and he caught her wandering fingers, his eyes dark as he continued to breathe heavily. Now lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her palm and used his free hand to push down on the small of her back, urging her to grind against him more vigorously. With his lips crashing into hers, he tugged on her hair and maneuvered her down onto the bed roll. Groaning into the kiss, Will began to push Abigail's jeans down to her knees, his hands trembling from eagerness as he shucked his own pants in favor of them being more intimate. Urging his erection back between her thighs, Will shuddered from the heat radiating from her panties through his boxers. With his lips trailing kisses from her neck to her shoulder, he closed his eyes and began to urgently grind himself against her clothed cunt. The much desired friction brought a choking sound from his lips.

Abigail cried out and tossed her head back, her legs wrapping around his waist as she urgently rolled her hips up to meet with his. Digging her nails into his shoulders, her eyes grew dusky and heavy-lidded as her inner muscles clenched in anticipation. "Please," she begged. _"Please…"_

Shuddering, Will arched his back and began to move a little faster, his throbbing arousal bucking and grinding between her open thighs. By this point, Will could feel Abigail's slick, sopping wetness beginning to seep through the thin fabric of his boxers. His eyes locked with hers and her stare electrified him, several soft, animalistic grunts catching in his throat as his thrusts grew more and more aggressive. He wanted to make her come – he wanted to see her face grow agonized with pleasure as she clawed and scratched up his back.

But suddenly, Abigail stopped reciprocating his desperate movements. She stared up at him, breath labored as Will slowed down the frantic rutting of his hips.

"W-what's wrong?" he managed to choke out, trembling.

"I wanna see it," she whispered, her eyes bright as she reached down and cupped him through his boxers. Will flinched, his teeth clenching as he felt himself leak prematurely. Now circling her thumb over his tip in a slow, meditative caress, Abigail smiled and said, "I wanna blow you."

"W-what?"

"Please? I've never done it before…"

Slowly sitting up, Abigail moved to push Will down onto his back, but he stopped her, his eyes still darkened with lust. "No," he argued. "If you want to have oral sex, we're going to do things right. Now lie down."

Bemused, Abigail seemed to consider arguing, but soon found herself sprawled out on the bedding whether she liked it or not. She watched Will disrobe with large, curious eyes, her cheeks growing bright pink when his boxers slid down to his ankles. She hoped she didn't look as overwhelmed as she felt, because she couldn't imagine anything that big fitting comfortably inside her. When Will turned his attention toward her own body, she flushed an even deeper shade of pink when he slowly, carefully slid her panties down the long expanse of her legs. As he brought his lips to the inside of her left knee, she peeled off her shirt with trembling limbs. His eyes flicked up toward her then, and she felt her nipples harden beneath his intense scrutiny. He wanted her…that much was obvious. And though she was filled with a girlish pleasure at this realization, she was also terrified of being an unsatisfying lay.

As Will kissed his way up toward her thigh, Abigail gave a squeak and tugged on his curls. "N-no," she breathlessly pleaded. "I…I wanted to touch you…"

Giving her skin a gentle nip, Will raised his head and ran his thumb down the slope of her cheek. "I thought I'd show you what it's like first, but if you want to just jump right in, we can."

Abigail's brow puckered. She didn't know what he was talking about, but since she didn't want to seem like a silly, inexperienced little girl, she nodded and forced what she hoped was an assuring smile to her lips.

Will mirrored her smile, now leaning forward to kiss her softly on the mouth. "Alright," he agreed. "But let me know if things get uncomfortable for you."

"Ok." She watched him with curiosity, trembling all over as he moved upward and turned around. Before she could ask what he was doing, he buried his face between her thighs and flicked his tongue against her slit, causing her to jerk and stifle a gasp. Toes curling, she shuddered and arched her hips into his awaiting mouth.

"I'm going to straddle you now, ok?" she heard him ask, his breath warming her sensitive folds. "This is more or less called mutual stimulation."

When she nodded, Will lifted a leg and straddled Abigail so that his cock hovered directly above her lips, his hands caressing her thighs as he lowered his face back down between her legs. "Just try and relax," he urged, his fingers parting the lips of her cunt to reveal her pink little clit.

Lifting her hips when she felt Will part her swollen folds, Abigail gave a helpless whine as her lips brushed against his tip. He pushed back on her in response, a strong tingle fluttering in her core as she gingerly allowed him to thrust into her mouth. Abigail had seen a little bit of porn out of curiosity – she wasn't _that_ naïve – so she tried her best to mimic what she'd seen in those risqué clips. With a shiver, she slid her tongue across Will's hardness in a slow, deliberate lick. He tasted salty, but the thought of pleasuring him excited her. Making a soft, breathy little noise in the back of her throat, Abigail took him in deeper and moaned around his cock, her voiced pleasure vibrating down his shaft and causing him to tense. She felt his short nails dig into the flesh of her thighs, his body quivering as he fought not to thrust repeatedly into her warm, wet mouth. He needed to take care of her as much as she was taking care of him.

Supporting Abigail by the buttocks, Will drove his tongue deep inside her cunt, now licking at her hot, fragrant wetness. As she moaned around his cock he grunted, sharp tingles of pleasure shooting down the length of his shaft. He stroked her hard clit with his skilled tongue, then used his lips to pull and feverishly suck the little bud. While he eagerly devoured her, Will slid his shaft as far into Abigail's mouth as it would go, driving his swollen tip down until it hit the back of her throat. He grunted as it made contact, his eyes fluttering as her gag reflex massaged his cock. "Abby," he breathed, his back arching, "oh, _fuck…"_ Resisting the urge to brutally fuck her mouth, Will jerked his hips upward, sliding his length out as he savored the suction-like feel of her lips wrapped tightly around him. His face contorted with pleasure, the sound of her soft moans consuming him with lust. He wanted all of her – _every last drop_ – and he made a small, pleased little noise as his tongue glided along the stickiness of her thighs. Inserting one of his fingers inside her tight slit, Will pumped it in and out of her hot center as he mercilessly lashed his tongue against her throbbing clit. He alternated long, torturous strokes with quick, frantic flicks of his tongue, all the while feeling her leg muscles tense up with each lash of his wet appendage.

Wiggling her hips, Abigail eagerly lifted herself so he could better stimulate her clit, the curve of her mouth parting as she gave a strangled little whine. Digging her nails into his thighs, Abigail closed her eyes and ground her sex harshly into Will's face, her breaths coming out in short, soft pants as she firmly grabbed him and guided his shaft back toward her quivering mouth. Smoothing her tongue along his hardness, Abigail eagerly drew him in deeper until his tip rested against her throat, her moans now full of an animalistic hunger as she repeatedly swallowed around his length. As her throat muscles contracted around his swollen tip, she used both hands to jack him as she sucked, her fingers occasionally scratching along his flesh to create the delicious sensation of both pleasure and pain.

Whimpering when he gave an exceptionally arousing lick, Abigail tossed her head back and choked on a moan, her mouth briefly releasing Will's cock as she panted and squirmed beneath his touch. "Oh _God,_ you're so..._so..."_ Unable to finish, Abigail blushed and bit her lip. She'd never actually talked dirty to a man before, but she longed to tell Will exactly what he was making her feel. It was exquisite, filthy and wonderful all at once, and as her breath warmed his cock, she closed her eyes and willingly took him back inside her mouth.

Swirling her tongue in a circular motion, Abigail imagined that she was kissing Will. Sighing softly when his nails dug into her thighs, Abigail bucked her hips and sucked more frantically on his throbbing arousal. He had to be close – they _both_ were, she could feel it – and the thought of finally tasting him made her squirm with anticipation.

Electric shocks coursed throughout Will's body as they stimulated one another, his frame trembling as Abigail ran her fingernails along his sensitive flesh. Sliding another finger deep inside her soaking center, he used several brisk, short little pumps as he sucked at her juices. He could feel his cock bulging against her tongue and lips, his balls tightening with the longing for release. Will ran his tongue all over her glistening lips while still giving special attention to her most sensitive bud. He knew he was close to climaxing, and judging from her incredible oral technique, he was going to come _hard._

As Abigail's tongue swirled around his engorged head, he groaned deeply into her cunt, diligently inserting a second finger inside her heat. His moans became louder as she enthusiastically sucked and licked his swollen cock; the pace of her tongue had quickened, and he grunted from the feel of her hot, wet mouth working to please him. Her inner muscles tightly gripped his fingers as he pushed them back inside her wet, slippery cunt, the tip of his tongue lightly tickling her clit for a few moments before he thrashed it against the bud. He tongued that sensitive spot relentlessly, his fingers curving inside her heat as he searched for that special spot.

Will's lips then sealed tightly around her clit, sucking and rolling the nub as he continued to probe her with his fingers. It only took a few more frantic strokes of her tongue before he lost control. Holding her thighs in a tight, vice-like grip, his nails broke through skin as his cock began to pulse.

Shudders wracked Will's lean frame, and his breath came out in quick, short pants as he immersed himself in the intense waves of pleasure. With a low, guttural moan he came hard, thrusting deeply past Abigail's lips as he filled her eager mouth with his seed.

Breathless and sated, Will moved to ask her if she was alright, but became confused when he heard bouts of loud, boisterous laughter.

…the _hell?_

Opening his eyes, Will jerked in shock when he spotted Donovan, the early morning watchman peering in at him through the bars. With a wide, shit-eating grin, he snidely asked him, "You got a girlfriend in those dreams a' yours, Graham? She must be somethin' else…"

"W-what?" Eyes wide, Will followed the guard's gaze and flushed, realizing that amidst his excitement, he'd actually gone off inside his pants. His thighs were warm and sticky. Staring down at his self-made mess in shock, all he could hear was the guard's raucous, booming guffaws as he meandered back up the walkway. Hopefully none of this would make it into Chilton's notes…

**A/N****: **I had a lot of really lovely, positive feedback for "Luring the Fisherman," so I decided to give this pairing another go. And after watching Kacey Rohl's new show "Working the Engels" (love it!), I'm thinking of doing an AU where Jenna Engel (Kacey's character) is Will's lawyer instead of Leonard Braver. I'm sure I could be inspired for something hot between the two of them, especially if he's trying to get her to roleplay as Abigail, LOL, but we'll see. If enough people are interested, I'll try my best to give you something - I'm just so busy nowadays! Because of that, I feel like this was pretty half-assed, so I'm sorry about that :/


End file.
